The Past is Always Present
by VerelLupin
Summary: Alice and Jasper have been a team for a long as either can remember but with a broken Bella and a protective Jacob in the picture. Can they stay united or will they break apart? Can past meet present and form a future? AU During New Moon.


**I've been wanting to write a Bella/Jasper fic for like ever. **

**Oddly I hate Twilight. Well, I hate the Edward and Alice characters and Bella could be better. I just feel there is more a conflict between Bella and Jasper and therefore more of a dramatic love story.  
**

**Anyway. **

**I might make this a few chapters long, I'm still unsure of where I want to go with this one.**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

For the second or third time today she found herself contemplating how they had ended up here.

How her sweet existence had been turned on its head just because her husband hadn't been able to handle a simple paper cut. Alice sighed. **'That's was unfair to Jasper. He wasn't the only one who desired her blood. He was never the only one. He has better control than most of us.'**

Still everybody was always quick to look at the young blond vampire. Even she had on numerous occasions been forced to apologize when she had snapped at him only to realize that it was someone else's feelings he was projecting.

The downside of his empathic powers wasn't just undeserved blame. The saddest part was the guilt and rejection that always assailed him later, feelings that were magnified by the disapproval emanating from some of the family members. Sure Carlisle and oddly Rosalie had tried to show him that he was not alone in his murderous thoughts but it had done nothing. And with the constant recriminations he had begun to believe, it was just him.

He acted as if he was the youngling of the group though he was older than a few of them including herself. Yet even now she would bet that he torturing himself. Using his southern upbringing as a weapon against his unnatural existence and the thirst that supposedly controlled him.

All these thoughts raced through her head as the girl's piercing scream ripped through the calm of the Cullen household.

She raced up the stairs throwing the door open hard enough to rip it off its hinges and send it flying over the vampire currently kneeling on the floor with the human girl in his bloody arms.

"Jas…" Alice was stunned at the tableau. The clash of his angelic face, those normally golden eyes partially blackened from the ravenous hunger. The white porcelain skin splashed with red and the blond head bent down in self-loathing.

She should have seen this coming.

Of all people she should have seen what Edward was going to do to Bella. She should have made Jasper feed…no she should have insisted that they all fed before the party so as not to overwhelm Jasper.

She should have never allowed Edward to convince them all to leave.

She should have brought back Carlisle instead. So many things she should have seen but the line between them and Bella had always been a bit blurry.

Alice knew first hand just how easy it would be to blame Jasper for this particular accident though heaven knew how many prior accidents had befallen every small town between here and Alaska when the Cullens had first moved here.

Not that any responsibility for them was avoided but everybody had slipped at one point or another. The only exceptions being Carlisle and Esme.

"I didn't mean to…"he gulped down the blood and his whole body shivered involuntary as the deliciousness of her humanity hit his system.

"Jasper." Alice tried again entering Edward's old bedroom slowly so as not to frighten him. She was arrested by the sent of the blood mingling in the air, her throat closed up in defense so as not to be tempted.

"I was just here…she came in…she looked so sad…I meant to console her but she got too close…her despair, Alice. It was…"he stopped, catching a breath he didn't need.

"I'll take care of it, I'll call Carlisle. He'll know what to do."

The pixie had begun to call her father when she heard it. "Edward?"

Both vampires looked at the human girl and back at each other before Jasper uttered. "Bella is still alive..."

And then she began to scream.


End file.
